


All A Trap

by LeoStars



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoStars/pseuds/LeoStars
Summary: Hello! This is my first work on here so I hope u guys like it! This may contain spoilers for the Tokyo Ghoul Manga and Anime Season One





	All A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue? Let me know in the comments!

As the sun rises in the 20th Ward in Tokyo, most ghouls go into hiding, or blend themselves in with humans, trying to keep disguise of who they really are. Not Ghouls only need to eat about one person a month or two to be able to survive. But, in spite of that, there is one Ghoul with the nickname of “Binge-eater” who can eat many a day! Ghouls like these have to be avoided, but they can be tricky. They could lure you into a trap without knowing it. Sometimes, you have to be aware of the people around you: they could have an eye on you. 

 

Ken Kaneki woke up to a peaceful morning. The sun was shining, and the summer breeze was cool, almost extinguishing the heat of the long summer day. He had gotten dressed, and ready for another day at Kamii University. As he opened the door to his apartment to head out side someone jumped at him, and gave him a fierce noggie. 

 

“Hey! What’s up?” The man said as he jumped to Kaneki. 

 

“Oh, hey Hidey! Nothing much. Just heading to Antikeu” Kaneki replies, relieved to see his best friend at his apartment. 

 

Kaneki and Hidey have been friends since they were younger. It was without a doubt that Hidey opened up Kanwki when they had first met. Kaneki usually kept to himself and liked to read. He usually went to Anteiku, a coffee shop before he went to his college. 

 

Kaneki and Hidey started walking to Anteiku through the streets of the 20th Ward, a peaceful area with a cool breeze, friendly people, and not as many Ghouls as some of the other Wards. 

 

Hidey spoke up, “So, did you hear about the people killed here in the 20th Ward? Investigators think it was caused by a Ghoul. But think about it, Ghouls only need one person to last them about a month. Why would one Ghoul eat many people in one night?”

 

The strange question made Kaneki wonder the same thing. Not knowing how to respond, Kaneki says, “Good question...”. Most of the time walking to Anteiku, Kaneki and Hidey mostly talked about college and other topics. 

 

Soon, they had made it to the small, but homey coffee shop called Anteiku. As they opened the door, Hidey whispered to Kaneki, “ so which of these women do u come here to see everyday” he did a small chuckle, “don’t lie to me!”

 

Kaneki motioned to a woman sitting by herself, with long pink hair and half framed glasses, reading a book, “Her.”


End file.
